Elle s'appelait Hawke
by Gallanodel
Summary: Varric raconte l'histoire de Hawke, fille aînée de Léandra et Malcolm, Héraut de Kirkwall. Mais il ne raconte pas seulement son ascension; il présente aussi celle qui fut son amie.
1. Chapitre 1

_Voilà ma première fanfiction, dédiée à Dragon Age 2, mon jeu préféré à ce jour. J'espère que ma version de l'histoire (j'ajouterai et j'ordonnerai plusieurs éléments autrement, tant parce que j'en aurai envi que par manque de mémoire – je ne peux pas y jouer actuellement…) vous plaira._

_Tout appartient à BioWare, sans aucun ajout normalement. Et la parution se fera probablement le mercredi et le dimanche soir_.

**CHAPITRE 1 : Une histoire dans une histoire**

Il faisait sombre dans la forteresse des Chercheurs deux d'entre eux, masqués et arborant fièrement le symbole chantriste sur la poitrine, trainaient un Nain inconscient par les bras. Ils arrivèrent à une salle obscure, dont on ne distinguait pas les murs au milieu trônait une chaise sur laquelle ils placèrent brutalement le Nain. La secousse le réveilla, et se prenant la tête dans les mains il se redressa.

**« J'ai reçu des invitations plus… courtoises.**

De l'ombre s'avança une femme, les cheveux noirs très courts et les yeux gris. Elle portait l'armure des officiers-Chercheurs, et dans sa main gauche un énorme livre frappé du soleil de la Chantrie.

**_ Je suis Cassandra Pentaghast, Chercheuse de la Chantrie.**

Sur son signe, les deux hommes sortirent sous l'œil inquiet du Nain.

**_ Et vous cherchez quoi, au juste ?**

**_ Le Héraut.**

**_ Lequel ?**

Le Nain arborait à présent un sourire suffisant en observant ses ongles. Varric Tethras connaissait maintes histoires et en avait inventé plus de la moitié. Toutes tournaient autour de personnages de légende, et la réponse de la Chercheuse l'amusait. Toutefois sa réaction le prit par surprise : soudain furieuse elle lui sauta presque dessus, lui lançant son livre à la figure et plaçant son poignard sous sa gorge.

**_ Vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis ici ! Il est temps de vous mettre à table, maître Nain on raconte que c'est votre spécialité !**

Et ce faisant, elle planta son poignard dans le livre tombé sur les genoux de Varric, ouvert. Observant le symbole transpercé, il se sentit soudain très las.

**_ Que voulez-vous savoir ?**

**_ Tout. Commencez par le début. »**

Les trois engeances avançaient lentement, observant le chemin rocheux que devait prendre la Horde. Elles étaient très attentives, pourtant le jet de magie glacée qui envoya l'une d'elles les prit par surprise. Se retournant brutalement, elles virent deux femmes courir vers elle l'une portait un bâton de mage et une sorte de robe stylisée, l'autre une armure de mailles et deux lames courtes. Cette dernière ne marqua pas un temps d'arrêt et égorgea la première, tandis que la Mage brûlait la seconde. Puis elles se précipitèrent pour achever celle à terre. La Mage s'agenouille pour les observer.

**« Des éclaireurs. Nous n'aurons pas le temps de fuir.**

**_ Alors, prenons position ici. Préparez-vous au combat.**

Ensemble elles réussirent à repousser un nombre incalculable de vagues successives d'engeances. La Mage faisait vibrer le sol par ses attaques de feu et de glace, tandis que les lames que l'autre femme tranchaient et découpaient sans trêve les engeances semblaient infinies.

**_ Nous ne tiendrons pas éternellement !**

**_ Avec un peu de chance, ils seront à court d'engeance… **répondit la voleuse avec un sourire assuré. Sa compagne leva les yeux au ciel, prête à rétorquer, mais le sol se mit brusquement à trembler sous leurs pieds, lui coupant la parole. Et soudain, il fut là. Monstre immense, la gueule pleine de dents acérées, la peau pâle, des éléments d'armures, deux immenses cornes partant du front. Un cauchemar vivant, un être d'une force colossale, aussi impressionnante que la petitesse d son cerveau. Un ogre.

Le monstre n'hésita pas et les chargea, forçant les deux humaines à se jeter sur le côté pour l'esquiver. La Mage repoussa d'une Onde Mentale les engeances restantes avant d'envoyer boules de feu sur boules de feu en direction du monstre pour l'affaiblir. Mais elles se contentèrent de le mettre en colère, tandis que la jeune voleuse devait sauter, rouler et plonger pour survivre à ses coups de poings dévastateurs. Enfin, elle réussit à distinguer une ouverture sa compagne gela un court instant les poings du monstre, et elle en profita pour lui sauter sur la poitrine et lui enfoncer brutalement les lames dans le cœur. Il s'effondra, tenta de la saisir elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et les lui planta dans le crâne, l'achevant. Mais alors qu'elle descendait du cadavre, d'autres engeances furieuses arrivèrent sur le théâtre des évènements.

**_ Ça ne finira donc jamais ! » ** Se lamenta la Mage avec désespoir.

La Voleuse ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Les monstres se préparèrent à fondre sur les humaines qui avaient osé défier la horde lorsque de la montagne, dans leur dos, s'éleva un hurlement perçant. Les humaines se retournèrent et purent observer avec appréhension un dragon-sire déployer ses ailes et étirer son échine, faisant tinter ses écailles brillantes sur les piques qui parcouraient son dos. La bête tendit son cou vers les combattants et rugit à nouveau, vrillant les tympans des jeunes femmes. Affolées, les engeances reculèrent : le dragon-sire s'était élancé du sommet et…

« **Mensonges ! Ce n'est pas ainsi que ça s'est réellement passé ! **

**_ Ca ne correspond pas à ce que l'on vous a raconté, Chercheuse ? **Répliqua Varric avec un sourire goguenard.

**_ Les fables ne m'intéressent pas. Je veux la vérité ! **

**_ Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je connais la vérité ? ** Rétorqua-t-il.

**_ Ne mentez-pas ! Vous la connaissiez avant même qu'elle ne devienne le Héraut !**

**_ Quand bien même, j'ignore où elle se trouve actuellement.**

Cassandra le foudroya le foudroya du regard et se détourna en secouant la tête.

**_ Avez-vous bien conscience des enjeux ?**

**_ Laissez-moi deviner : votre précieuse Chantrie tombe en ruine, et à cause d'elle le monde entier est menacé d'une guerre. Et vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour recoller les morceaux…**

** Dès le début, le Héraut s'est trouvé au cœur des évènements. Puisque vous ignorez où elle se trouve, dites-moi ce que vous savez.**

**_ Vous ne craignez pas que j'invente des histoires ?**

**_ Pas le moins du monde.**

Varric soupira. La Chercheuse était futée et puis, il avait beau aimer raconter des histoires, enjolivés et exagérés des faits réels, il avait souvent rêvé, en entendant les gens adorer ou haïr le Héraut, raconter sa véritable histoire. Il s'installa confortablement dans sa chaise (**Dans son trône** songea-t-il avec ironie) et joignit les mains.

**_ Vous ne connaissez pas toute l'histoire. Pour appréhender le Héraut dans toute sa splendeur, dans tout son charisme, pour comprendre comment elle a réussit à seulement commencer ses aventures, il faut se la représenter. Elle était… magnifique. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot svelte, finement musclée, avec une armure de cuir toute simple qui pourtant moulait tellement ses… disons ses atouts, que même moi je la trouvais désirable. **

**Elle avait des traits éthérés, plus doux encore que ceux des elfes, mais ses lèvres restaient délicatement pulpeuses. On la reconnaissait de loin : elle ne portait que du violet. Son armure, les gardes de ses lames, ses lèvres et même le contour de ses yeux mais ça restait harmonieux. **

**Son troisième signe reconnaissable était ses cheveux. Ils étaient longs, plus longs que je n'en avais jamais vu ils atteignaient le bas de ses rein. Pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas dans ses combats, elle les nattait et retroussait la natte à l'arrière de son crane avec une barrette. Mais surtout, malgré sa jeunesse, ils étaient d'un blanc pur, éclatant. **

**Mais ce qui détonait vraiment chez elle, c'était ses yeux. En amande, grands et inratables sur son visage, ils étaient d'un bleu de glace transperçant ceux qui lui parlaient, comme si elle connaissait la moindre de nos pensées, le moindre de nos actes et toutes leurs motivations, ils pouvaient être tout aussi bien impitoyables que tendres. Un regard déroutant, magnétique…**

**_ Comment s'appelait-elle ?**

**_ Hawke. Eden Hawke. »**

_Alors, ça vous a plu ? Je réponds à toutes les questions au début des chapitres suivants…_

_Reviews ? Allez, soyez sympas… _

_A bientôt ! _

_Miss Gallanodel_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Voici le deuxième chapitre, un mercredi comme promis ! Un chapitre que j'écris au lieu de faire ma dissertation pour vendredi…_

_Le prénom de Hawke, « Eden », ça vient d'une fiction sur Harry Potter : « Ma famille et moi » de King Pumkin, fiction que je vous conseille…_

_The Lonely Angel Chronicles :__ J'adore faire ce genre de répliques dans mes histoires, parce que je rêve de pouvoir en faire dans la réalité. Quand à Dragon Age, je déteste lire les critiques, parce que souvent elles insistent trop sur les points négatifs… Je le trouve aussi bien que le premier, mais de façon différente… _

**CHAPITRE 2 : Arrivée à Kirkwall**

** « L'Enclin s'était abattu sur Férelden. Les engeances affluaient des terres sauvages et la réponse des féreldiens ne se fit pas attendre. L'armée, soutenue par les Gardes des Ombres, les attendait à Ostagar. Le combat fut un massacre le roi Cailan mourut au combat, trahi par son général en qui il avait une confiance aveugle. La voie était libre les engeances déferlèrent sur Lothering. Des centaines d'innocents trouvèrent la mort. La famille du Héraut parvint à s'enfuir, de justesse… »**

Courir. Leur seule et unique pensée était courir. Ils étaient quatre humains, seuls dans la désolation rocheuse qu'étaient devenus les alentours du village derrière eux, trois engeances les poursuivaient en brandissant leurs cimeterres ébréchés. Pour leur échapper, il fallait courir mais ils étaient si fatigués…

Au bout d'un court moment, le dernier s'effondra. Aussitôt les deux qui la précédaient se retournèrent pour la protéger. La première fit appel à la magie et créa un mur de feu qui brûla la première horreur, tandis que la seconde tranchait la gorge de l'une d'elle et blessait la dernière avec ses deux dagues. Celle-ci fut achevée par un guerrier arrivé inopinément. Les trois combattants se précipitèrent vers la vieille femme, qui s'était relevée en secouent la tête.

**« Le Créateur nous protège… Tout est détruit, tout ce que votre père et moi avion construit… **se lamenta Léandra Hawke.

**_ Je sais à quel point Lothering comptait pour vous, Mère, mais il faut partir.** Murmura la jeune voleuse, aînée et responsable de sa famille depuis la mort de leur père Malcolm.

**_ Nous aurions du fuit avant pourquoi avons-nous tant attendu ?** rétorqua sa sœur puinée, Bethany, Mage apostat depuis sa naissance.

**_ Pourquoi nous regardez-vous ? Nous fuyons depuis Ostagar !** S'exclama son jumeau Carver.

**_ Sans vouloir vous interrompre,** fit Hawke avec ironie, **l'Enclin ne va pas attendre que nous en ayons fini avec nos accusations !**

Elle désigna un petit groupe d'engeances qui hurlaient derrière le mur de feu encore actif de Bethany.

**_ Par pitié, écoutez votre sœur**. Approuva sa mère.

_ **Et bien, allons-y ! Passez devant !** Soupira Carver.

La famille reprit sa course et continua à courir un bon moment avant que la jeune Mage ne s'arrête brusquement, saisie par une question importante.

**_ Attendez… Où allons-nous ?**

**_ Loin des engeances, à votre avis ?** répliqua son frère.

**_ Et ensuite ? Nous ne pouvons nous contenter d'errer sans but !** fit-elle en secouant ses longues boucles brunes.

**_ Quoi qu'il arrive, il est primordial de ne pas nous séparer.** Répondit leur ainée avec un sérieux inhabituel.

**_ Nous pouvons aller à Kirkwall.** Proposa Léandra après un temps de réflexion.

**_ Je dois avouer que ce ne serait pas mon premier choix.** Remarqua Hawke.

**_ Enfin, Mère, Kirkwall grouille de templiers !** Continua Bethany.

**_ Je sais, mais nous y avons encore de la famille et un toit.**

**_ Et bien, rendons-nous à Gwaren pour prendre un bateau…** grimaça la Mage

Alors leur parvient des bruits de combat. A quelques pas de là, un couple combattait contre une dizaine de monstres. La femme se débrouillait bien, mais à ses côtés son compagnon s'écroula, touché par une engeance. Tenant tant bien que mal son épée, il se laissa glisser contre un rocher tandis que la guerrière folle de rage sautait sur le monstre qui l'avait blessé. Elles roulèrent à terre et la femme atterrit à califourchon sur le torse du monstre lui donne de violents coups de poings.

**_ Vous ne le toucherez pas !** Siffla-t-elle avec haine.

Elle se saisit de son arme tombée à quelques centimètres de la tête de l'engeance et lui trancha la gorge. Elle se releva en hâte, s'appropria le bouclier de son compagnon et se plaça devant, posture défensive, tandis qu'un mur de monstres les entouraient en secouant leurs cimeterres.

**_ Elles ne te toucheront pas !** Lança-t-elle à l'homme, qui ouvrait de grands yeux effarés. **Pas tant que je vivrai. **

Hawke n'attendit pas que la dizaine d'engeances n'attaquent pour intervenir. Tirant ses lames courtes, elle bondit au milieu du groupe et commença son œuvre de morts rapidement secondée par les jumeaux. De son côté, la guerrière tournoyait furieusement. Les sorts de Bethany et les lames de sa sœur furent les plus ravageuses et il ne resta bientôt plus des engeances que des corps à terre.

**_ Arrête de bouger, Wesley. Ca va empirer !** Soupira la femme.

Mais l'homme ne l'écouta pas, et se relevant avec difficultés il fit face à Bethany. Tous purent alors observer le symbole des templiers sur son armure.

**_ Restez à l'écart, apostat !**

**_ Le Créateur a un sacré sens de l'humour…** grogna cette dernière. **Les engeances, maintenant un templier… Je les croyais tous hors de Lothering.**

**_ Les intentions des engeances sont claires, contrairement à celles des Mages. L'Ordre prescrit… **

Mais sa voix faiblit, et il vacilla en portant la main à sa blessure. Elle n'était vraiment pas belle à voir, et il était probable que le templier aurait du mal à porter l'épée, même après guérison. La femme secoua la tête et murmura sa désapprobation. Il n'en tint pas compte et se reprenant, il avança d'un air sombre vers Bethany.

**_ Cette femme est un apostat. L'Ordre prescrit…**

Mais Hawke s'interposa et regarda méchamment le templier qui menaçait sa petite sœur. Ils se s'observèrent en chien de faïence, la famille Hawke retenant son souffle, jusqu'à que ce la guerrière décide d'intervenir.

**_ Allons, ils nous ont sauvés. Le Créateur peut comprendre.**

**_ Bien sur…** murmura l'homme avec difficulté. Il inclina légèrement la tête en direction de la Voleuse et recula d'un pas.

**_ Je m'appelle Aveline Vallen, et voici mon époux, ser Wesley. Nous pourrons nous haïr à loisir, une fois la Horde contournée.** Continua Aveline.

Elle était plutôt jolie malgré sa silhouette masculine. Les cheveux roux mi-longs retenus par un bandeau elle avait les yeux marrons chocolat. Gardant son épée simple et le bouclier frappé du blason des templiers, elle avait une armure d'officier féreldien.

**_ J'avais fini par croire que nous étions les seuls à avoir survécus aux engeances.** Fit Hawke dubitative, les yeux posés sur Aveline

**_ Ce n'est pas fini.** Répliqua son frère, silencieux jusque là**. Rappelez-vous Ostagar, ce n'est qu'un début !**

**_ Vous y étiez ?** Réagit la Guerrière. **Oui, je me souviens… Vous étiez dans la troisième compagnie, menée par le capitaine Varel…**

**_ Vous avez donc assisté à la débâcle de notre armée.** Répondit Carver avec amertume.

**_ C'est la trahison qui nous a menés à notre perte, pas les engeances. Cette faction de la Horde** **n'aura pas ce même avantage sur nous. **Répliqua Aveline.

**_ La colère des templiers et terrible !** Susurra moqueusement Hawke, ramenant son attention sur la menace immédiate.

**_ Et celle de leurs épouses encore plus !** Grimaça le templier en question en désignant sa femme, qui arborait un sourire satisfait. **Mais tant que les engeances menacent, nous avons un objectif commun. Je reviendrai plus tard à mon devoir… Si nécéssaire.**

**_ Les terres sauvages sont au sud, la Horde nous entoure… Il n'y a aucune échappatoire !** s'exclama Carver avec angoisse.

**_ A choisir entre le sud et la mort, je mise sur le sud.** Répliqua son aînée.

A partir de ce moment, ils avancèrent plus rapidement. Protégeant des engeances, qui les attendaient embusquées, Léandra et Wesley, ils se débarrassèrent des groupes qui venaient à leur rencontre. Ils parvinrent à une sorte de prairie désolée et rocheuse, où ils se frottèrent pour la première fois à l'une de ces horreurs qui pratiquent la magie. Heureusement cependant, elle n'était pas très forte et ils réussirent à la tuer sans encombre. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite sur un promontoire rocheux circulaire. Là, le sol se mit à trembler, déstabilisant les combattants, et ils virent avec terreur une monstruosité sans nom apparaître.

L'ogre les chargea, et Bethany se retrouva séparée avec sa sœur de leur mère et de Carver. L'ogre s'arrêta près de ces derniers et rugit.

**_ Espèce de monstre sans âme !** cria Carver et il porta un coup d'épée sur lui.

Alors la famille Hawke put voir avec désespoir le plus jeune et le dernier homme des Hawke rater son attaque qui mourut sur l'une des partie d'armure de l'ogre, qui saisit Carver comme s'il n'était qu'une brandille, le secouer violemment et le frapper plusieurs fois par terre, faisant jaillir son sang. Puis il lança son corps désarticulé plus loin pour se reporter sur les humains encore debout. Léandra hurla et se précipita vers son fils. Folles de rage, ses filles bondirent sur le monstre. Bethany gela ses pieds et ses poings tout en l'immobilisant d'un glyphe paralysant. Profitant de cette magnifique ouverture, Hawke sauta sur la poitrine de l'horreur et s'acharna sur son cœur, avant de lui planter ses lames dans le crâne au moment où elle s'effondrait. Sautant du cadavre, les deux sœurs coururent vers leur mère, penchée sur Carver.

**_ Debout, Carver… Le combat est terminé…** Pleurait Léandra.

**_ Je suis désolée, madame… Votre fils n'est plus…** murmura Aveline avec compassion.

**_ NON ! Ces monstres ne m'enlèveront pas Carver !**

**_ Il est mort pour nous sauver…** chuchota Hawke, le choc baissant le volume de sa voix.

**_ Je ne veux pas d'un héros ! Je veux mon fils !** L'agressa sa mère.

**_ Mère… Il ne faut pas rester là ! Carver n'aurait pas voulu se sacrifier en vain !** dit Bethany, s'étranglant sur les derniers mots.

**_ Permettez moi de recommander l'âme de votre fils au Créateur, madame…** proposa le templier en posant son poing sur son cœur.

Léandra baissa la tête et pressa son front sur celui de Carver, posé sur ses genoux. Sanglotant, elle écouta avec peine la prière de Wesley.

**_ « Poussière tu étais, poussière tu redeviendras. Ô Créateur, fait une place à tes côtés pour ce jeune homme apaise notre chagrin par la paix qu'il trouvera dans l'éternité. » **

**_ Je ne t'oublierais jamais, Carver…** Murmura Léandra à l'oreille de son enfant, avant de reposer sa tête sur le sol avec douceur.

**_ Au moins, Père ne sera plus tout seul !** Remarqua Hawke avec son manque de respect habituel.

Ils se relevèrent et s'apprêtèrent à partir, mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps. Les engeances arrivaient en masse et les encerclaient en hurlant, leurs armes prêtes à servir.

**_ Ca ne finira donc jamais !** s'écria Bethany avec désespoir !

Nul ne prit la peine de répondre, et Hawke regarda autour d'elle d'un air éperdu, lorsqu'un hurlement perçant, venant de la montagne dans leur dos les firent se retourner ils purent alors observer avec appréhension un immense dragon-sire étirer ses ailes et son échine, faisant tinter ses écailles sur les piques qui la parsemaient. Il poussa un deuxième hurlement qui vrilla les tympans des humains et s'élança du sommet de la montagne, déployant des ailes. Arrivé juste au- dessus des combattants, il cracha un jet de flammes dévastatrices sur les engeances, jetant le groupe allié à terre. Il saisit des engeances dans ses pattes avant de reprendre de l'altitude et de les lâcher. Puis, il atterrit au milieu des flammes, cracha un nouveau jet de flammes, broya un monstre dans ses puissantes mâchoires tout en balayant celles qui tentaient de l'attaquer par derrière de sa queue. Puis, saisissant une énième engeance dans sa patte gauche, il porta son attention sur les humains qui s'étaient relevés avec angoisse. Sa silhouette se recroquevilla sur elle-même dans une explosion de magie, et une femme se dressa à sa place.

Grande, belle, fière et altière, elle avait de longs cheveux blancs retenus par une étrange coiffe qui rappelait les cornes du dragon. Elle portait une armure de mailles brillantes bien coupée, et ses yeux étincelaient d'arrogance. Ils étaient oranges, presque rouges… Elle s'approcha d'eux, traversant la fumée, et tous observèrent une engeance retenue par sa main gauche. Elle le lâche et avec un sourire amusé, posa les yeux sur Hawke et sa sœur qui s'était avancée avec une attitude protectrice. Derrière elle, Wesley s'effondra brutalement, retenu à grand peine par sa femme.

**_ Et bien,** susurra la femme d'un ton qui les fit frissonner, **qu'avons-nous là ? Nous n'avions jamais de visiteurs dans les terres sauvages, et voilà qu'ils affluent en masse !**

**_ Vous pouvez vous transformer en dragon ?** Ne put s'empêcher de demander Hawke.

**_ Peut-être que je suis un dragon…** Rit doucement la vieille femme. **Si c'est le cas, la chance vous sourit, car l'odeur de l'engeance brûlée n'ouvre pas vraiment l'appétit. Si vous comptez fuir les engeances, sachez que vous allez dans la mauvaise direction**. Continua-t-elle en se détournant et en s'éloignant.

**_ Vous n'allez pas nous laissez là !** s'exclama Bethany.

**_ Ah, tiens donc ?** Et la femme se retourna, posant ses yeux perçant tour à tour sur la Mage, puis sur la Voleuse. **J'ai eu une vision des pus étranges : un ogre, très puissant, vaincu ! Qui pourrait bien faire pareille chose ?**

Hawke rougit légèrement, car elle ne la quittait pas des yeux comme si elle l'avait tué toute seule or elle tenait à ce que les capacités de sa petite sœur soient reconnues.

**_ Mais, ma curiosité étant assouvie, vous êtes en sécurité, pour l'instant. N'est-ce pas suffisant ?**

_ **Apprenez-moi donc votre petit tour. Ca semble utile**. Répondit Hawke en haussant les épaules.

**_ Si seulement une langue bien pendue pouvait suffire**… Rit doucement la vieille femme. **Dites moi, mon enfant, comment comptez-vous échapper à l'Enclin ? **

**_ Nous devons nous rendre à Kirkwall, dans les Marches libres.** Répondit Bethany.

**_ Kirkwall ? Mince, vous parlez d'un voyage… Votre roi ne va pas vous manquez dites-moi ? **

**_ Sa vie va lui manquez davantage, à mon avis.** Rétorqua Hawke.

Son interlocutrice éclata de rire.

**_ Oh ! J'aime beaucoup !**

Puis elle réfléchit en penchant la tête sur le côté, observant avec attention l'aînée avant de se détourner, toujours pensive.

**_ Chance, ou fatalité ? Je ne saurais dire…** Finit-elle par reprendre. Elle se retourna. **La chance semble nous sourire aujourd'hui. Je peux peut-être vous aider.**

**_ Attendez…** intervint Bethany. **Nous ne savons même pas qui elle est !**

**_ Moi je sais.** Fit Aveline dans leur dos. Elle leva la tête vers eux avec une expression haineuse. **C'est la sorcière des terres sauvages.**

**_ Certains m'appellent ainsi. Ou encore Asha'Bellanar. Ou encore Flemeth. Quelle importance ? Voilà ma proposition : je vous conduis à Gwaren et en échange, vous apporterez cette amulette à un clan Dalatien, près de votre destination. Ferez-vous ça pour une « sorcière des terres sauvages » ?**

**_ Qu'est ce qu'une « sorcière des terres sauvages, au juste ?** demanda Hawke, confuse.

**_ Une légende Chasind. Des sorcières qui enlèvent des enfants.** Répondit Aveline. Flemeth leva les yeux au ciel.

**_ Bah ! Comme si je n'avais rien de mieux à faire !**

**_ Cette mission va-t-elle nous donner beaucoup d'ennuis ?**

**_ Au moins autant qu'à moi, en vous sauvant, il n'y a pas cinq minutes.**

_ **Touché…** grimaça la Voleuse. Flemeth rit doucement.

**_ Si vous connaissiez ma fille, vous sauriez à quel point il m'est rare d'entendre cela…**

**_ Qu'en pensez-vous, vous autres ?** Lança Hawke dans son dos. Sa sœur secoua la tête, lui laissant le poids de la décision.

**_ Wesley est blessé…** répondit Aveline. **Nous n'irons pas loin sans aide.**

**_ S'il le faut, laissez-moi…** fit son époux.

**_ Non ! J'ai promis de te traîner si nécessaire, et j'étais sincère !**

**_ Bon… Et bien, de toute façon, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix… **

**_ Bien. La sorcière hocha la tête. Mais avant, il faut régler un problème…**

Elle tourna vers le couple par terre, une légère tristesse passant dans son regard. Aveline sauta sur ses pieds, furibonde.

**_ Laissez le en paix !**

**_ Ce qui a été infligé à votre mari coule déjà dans ses veines…**

**_ Menteuse ! **

**_ Elle a raison, Aveline…** souffla Wesley**. Je sens la corruption grandir en moi…**

**_ Cette corruption est du genre… permanent, je me trompe ?** demanda Hawke.

**_ Le seul moyen que je connaisse,** répondit Flemeth, **est de devenir Garde des Ombres.**

**_ Et ils ont tous périt à Ostagar !** constata Hawke

**_ Pas tous. Mais ceux qui restent sont hors de votre portée.** Murmura la sorcière.

La Guerrière s'accroupit auprès de son époux, bouleversée.

**_ Aveline, écoute-moi…** lui dit Wesley.

**_ Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Ne me demande pas ça !**

**_ Pitié… La corruption est une mort lente… Je ne…**

Hawke se penche vers Aveline, remplie de tristesse et de compassion.

**_ C'est votre époux, Aveline… Je ne peux décider de son sort.**

**_ Sois forte, mon amour…** chuchota Wesley.

Il sortit un poignard de son fourreau et plaça sa main dans celle d'Aveline. Cette dernière le regarda droit dans les yeux, posa la lame sur le cœur, er gardant les yeux de son mari dans les siens, l'enfonça brutalement. Il mourut le sourire aux lèvres.

Pour dissimuler, ses larmes, Aveline se leva et regarda vers le ciel, récitant silencieusement la prière rituelle. Flemeth s'approcha d'elle.

**_ La paix a un prix. Il fallait le faire. Votre quête débute à peine ! »**


	3. Chapitre 3

_Et voilà le chapitre 3, avec beaucoup de retard et je m'en excuse… _

_The Lonely angel Chronicles : __Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise ! La mort de Carver, je ne parviens pas à m'y attarder. Je l'ai réécrite une bonne dizaine de fois mais c'est toujours… clinique ! Il faut dire que je n'ai jamais vraiment beaucoup apprécié le frère de Hawke. Flemeth est mon personnage préféré, encore plus que les compagnons des deux héros ! Quand à DA2, je suis bien d'accord !_

_Anael Scott : __Oui, Da2 est un vrai bijou ! Et j'espère que ma version ne vous décevra pas ! Je promets de m'appliquer… et de publier plus fréquemment avec le retour aux cours._

**CHAPITRE 3 : Bienvenu à Kirkwall**

**« Flemeth !** s'exclama Cassandra avec stupeur.

_ **J'ai pensé que cela pouvait vous intéresser.** Répondit Varric en haussant les épaules.

**_ Vous voulez me faire croire qu'un mythe a surgi des terres sauvages pour les sauver ?** Cracha-t-elle.

**_ Soyons sérieux, Chercheuse ! Faut-il que je raconte aussi l'histoire de la Garde des Ombres ?**

**_ Non.** Dit-elle après un silence méditatif. **Peut-être son implication ne devrait-elle pas me surprendre.**

**_ Je dois avouer que je préfère ma version ! **Insista Varric. Elle n'y prêta aucune attention.

**_ A-t-elle envoyé quelqu'un avec le Héraut ?** S'enquit-elle.

**_ En quelque sorte…** hésita-t-il.

**_ C'est donc vrai ! Continuez. Mais si vous me racontez qu'ils ont tous rallié Kirkwall à dos de dragon… **menaça Cassandra.

**_ Rien d'aussi farfelu, rassurez-vous ! La sorcière tint sa parole et les conduisit à Gwaren, d'où ils prirent la mer. Là, ils affrontèrent la mer d'Ecume et ses redoutables tempêtes, dans l'enfer de la cale, dans la peur et le désespoir. Enfin, ils virent Kirkwall, la Cité des Chaines ! Jadis centre d'échanges des esclavagistes de tout Thédas. Aujourd'hui, Kirkwall est libre ! Même si c'est un bien grand mot… »**

Les corbeaux tournoyaient au dessus des navires en poussant leurs cris funèbres. Les bateaux étaient trois, s'engageant dans la passe étroite que les falaises noires formaient jusqu'au port. Hawke sortit de la cale en s'étirant et observa avec un frisson les immenses statuts de bronze. Des esclaves enchaînés et squelettiques pleurant les surplombaient, semblant aspirer tout ce qui restait de la volonté des réfugiée. Heureusement, le passage n'était pas très long et le petit groupe accosta dans la ville de Kirkwall, ou plus exactement sur une sorte d'île entre la mer et la ville à proprement parler, surmontée d'un bâtiment aussi sombre que les falaises. Des dizaines de Féreldiens s'entassaient là, et s'avançant vers les portes de la cour Hawke entendit l'en d'eux parler de la Potence, la laissant pensive.

**« Ils ne laissent entrer personne**. Annonça Aveline, rompant ses réflexions.

**_ Quoi ? C'est impossible !** Protesta Léandra.

**_ C'est vrai ! Regardez !** répondit la Guerrière en désignant un petit groupe de gardes flanquant la porte. Un attroupement de réfugiés lançaient des imprécations devant eux.

**_ Ces gens sont des Féreldiens, comme nous…** commenta Bethany.

**_ Et ils nous jetteraient sans vergogne dans la gueule du loup. Incroyable.** Fit Aveline d'un ton dégoûté.

Hawke s'apprêtait à répliquer avec son habituelle ironie (**Incroyable, vraiment ?)** lorsqu'elle remarqua le vacillement de sa mère. La fuite, les morts puis le voyage en mer avaient eu raison des dernières forces de L éandra, et son épuisement inquiétait fort sa fille. Elle se tourna vers les portes d'un air décidé.

**_ Nous devons entrer.**

**_ Trouvons Gamlen, votre oncle…** murmura Léandra. **Lui pourra nous aider, Kirkwall a depuis toujours beaucoup d'estime pour notre famille. Lui pourra nous faire entrer, j'en suis sûre.**

**_ Espérons qu'il aura reçu votre lettre.** Dit simplement la Mage.

**_ Les gardes semblent aller au rapport auprès de cet homme. Allons-y.** » Fit Aveline.

Ils avancèrent vers l'homme qui commandait, se frayent un chemin avec difficultés. Les Féreldiens étaient comme leurs chiens, tenaces, et Hawke dut souvent montrer les dents pour qu'ils les laissent tranquilles. Enfin, ils purent se présenter au garde, qui leur lança un regard peu amère.

**« Retournez dans le troupeau, vous autre ! Forcer le passage ne vous fera pas entrer plus rapidement dans Kirkwall !**

**_ Mais… Vous avez l'intention de nous laisser entrer dans la ville ?** Demanda Bethany avec inquiétude.

**_ Bah ! Il y a assez de crapules comme ça dans les Marches Libres ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous renverrais vite en mer, mais ceux qui ont assez d'argent pourront entrer… Bref, le Chevalier-Capitaine Mérédith veut vous trier.**

**_ C'est un titre de templier, ça !** Sursauta Hawke**. Pourquoi un garde de la cité répondrait-il aux templiers ?**

**_ C'est elle qui dirige la vile. J'ignore ce qu'elle aurait fait si le Vicomte Dumar s'était opposé à elle, mais il n'en a jamais saisi l'occasion.**

**_ J'ai entendu quelqu'un appeler cet endroit la Potence. C'est une prison ?** Continua la Voleuse.

**_ Jadis, oui, les esclavagistes y entreposaient leurs « marchandises ». Mais ça n'a pas vraiment changé… Les templiers l'ont investi et y enferment leurs mages.**

**_ Y enferment leurs Mages ?** Répéta-t-elle, un grondement au fond de la gorge.

**_ Comme partout ailleurs,** répliqua le garde**. C'est devenu un cercle de Mages, maintenant. Les Mages sont sous les verrous, et c'est bien ! La magie doit servir l'humanité et non l'asservir… Bon, vous dégagez, oui ?**

**_ Il doit bien y avoir un dignitaire avec qui m'entretenir.** Dit Hawke, gardant à grand peine son calme.

**_ C'est ça, oui, toujours la même rengaine… Vous voulez entrer dans la ville ? Voyez ça avec le capitaine Ewald. Moi, je suis juste là pour vous empêcher d'escalader ces murs. »**

Lui grimaçant en guise de remerciements, Hawke avança suivie de ses compagnons. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la cour de la Potence, Bethany discutant avec la Guerrière.

**« Wesley était-il basé à Lothering ? Je ne l'y ai jamais vu…**

**_ Non, nous nous y sommes retrouvés. Vous connaissiez tous les Templiers de Lothering ?**

**_ Il fallait bien. Sinon, comment aurais-je su quand fuir ? »**

Dans la cour, un garde arborant une armure plus sophistiquée, probablement le capitaine, discutait avec un groupe de Féreldiens, armés quant à eux. Leur chef semblait perdre son sang-froid.

**« Laissez-nous passez, garde de mes deux ! On a assez poireauté ici ! **

**_ Je suis désolé, mais on ne laisse entrer personne.**

**_ Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que m'a dit l'autre garde**. Intervint Hawke. **Selon lui, vous laissez entrer certaines personnes !**

**_ Ouais, j'ai vu plein de gens entrer !** Continua le Féreldien.

**_ Le Chevalier-Capitaine a ordonné qu'on laisse entrer ceux qui présentent un intérêt financier ! J'imagine que vous n'avez pas plus d'argent que ces messieurs ?** Dit le capitaine en se tournant vers les nouvelles arrivantes.

**_ On veut entrer en ville !** Rugit l'homme. **On a payé cher pour être ici !**

**_ Vous et la moitié de Férelden !** Rétorqua Ewald. **J'ai laissé entrer des Féreldiens pendant des mois, mais là, la cité déborde ! Attendez un peu, on va vous trouver un navire pour retourner dans votre pays.**

**_ Trouvez notre oncle Gamlen Amell, vous vous débarrasserez d'une poignée de réfugiés. C'est d'une pierre deux coups.** Fit Hawke d'un ton raisonnable.

**_ Gamlen ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose…**

**_ C'est un noble de la cité ! Notre famille a un domaine.** Répondit Béthany.

**_ Un noble ? Le seul Gamlen que je connais est un chafouin incapable d'aligner deux sous… Bon, si je trouve votre oncle, je vous l'envoie, mais…**

**_ Quoi ?** Hurla le Féreldien, manifestement à bout de nerf. **Vous les laissez entrer ? Ca va pas se passez comme ça ! Allez, les gars ! Tuez-les ! »**

Ses camardes, derrière lui, réagirent avec promptitude et sortirent leurs armes. Mais ils ne furent pas assez rapides pour la Voleuse, qui en tua deux d'un coup de dagues dans la gorge. Béthany intercepta les flèches des deux archers postés à une dizaine de mètres, permettant à Aveline de leur régler leur compte sans problèmes. Le chef des déserteurs s'attaqua au capitaine, mais il commit l'erreur de tourner le dos à Hawke. Cette dernière inséra sa dague droite dans le défaut de l'armure au niveau du coude et, avec un mauvais sourire, lui trancha la veine principale. Il s'écroula à terre en hurlant et le capitaine l'acheva d'un rapide coup d'épée.

**« Incroyable.** Commenta-t-il, étrangement détaché. Un garde, attiré par les hurlements, déboula dans la cour et se figea à la vue des corps.

**_ Capitaine ? Vous êtes blessés ?**

**_ Non, mais pas grâce à vous !** Le rabroua Ewald. **Rattrapez ceux qui se sont enfuis !** **Merci.** Dit-il à Hawke au départ du garde affolé. **Ecoutez… Je ne peux pas vous faire entrez en ville. Mais je vais chercher votre oncle. »**

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et, rassurant leur mère que la vue du sang avait figée, s'installa aux pieds d'une statue d'esclave dans la cour de la Potence.

Ils passèrent trois jours aux pieds de cette statue, obtenant de la nourriture grâce au capitaine. Au soir du quatrième jour, Aveline se mit à faire les cent pas.

**« Trois jours ont passé ! Cette attente n'a que trop durée ! **

**_ Attendons encore un peu… Je suis sûre que Gamlen doit être à notre recherche.** Tenta Léandra.

**_ Ne regardez pas tout de suite,** intervint Hawke avec une légère grimace, **mais je crois que c'est notre homme.**

En effet, un homme d'une soixantaine d'année s'avançait dans la cour. Les cheveux courts gris, une barbe lui mangeant le visage, les yeux tombants et des guenilles sur le dos, il regardait autour de lui. Enfin, il aperçut leur groupe et un large sourire l'éclaira.

**_ Léandra ! Par le Créateur, le temps ne t'a pas épargné !**

**_ Gamlen ! **

Léandra se précipita dans les bras de son frère avec une affection évidente. Toutefois, celui-ci ne lui rendit pas son étreinte immédiatement et semblait gêné.

**_ Léandra… L'Enclin, la mort de ton époux, tout ça… je… J'aurais préféré que tu reste à jamais féreldienne…**

**_ Oh, Gamlen…** Léandra secoua tristement la tête. **Nous arrivons trop tard. Mon pauvre Carver n'a pas survécu…**

**_ Par le ciel, Léandra, ne m'inflige pas cela en plus… Vous faire entrer dans la ville va être très difficile…**

**_ Pouvez- vous au moins faire entrer Mère ?** demanda Hawke.

**_ Non ! protesta énergiquement cette dernière. Nous restons ensemble !**

**_ Je pensais graisser quelques pattes. **Continua leur oncle sans prendre garde à cette interruption. **Mais le Chevalier-Capitaine a décidé de sévir. Il va nous falloir plus de graisse…**

**_ Et le domaine ? Grand-père a bien du laisser quelque chose à sa mort !** s'écria Béthany.

**_ Oui, le domaine… Euh, j'ai du le vendre. Je comptais t'en tenir informée.** Répondit Gamlen en se tortillant à sa sœur.

**_ Alors, comment faire ?** fit Hawke avec découragement.

**_ J'ai convaincu certains de mes contacts de venir vous rencontrez en personne. Ils sont prêts à payer pour vous faire entrer dans la ville. En échange, vous devrez travailler pour eux afin de régler cette dette. Pendant un an.**

**_ Un an ?** S'horrifia leur mère.

**_ Cela représente beaucoup d'or, Léandra**. Remarqua doucement son frère. **Ne vous attendez pas à ce que notre nom ait le poids qu'il eût jadis.**

**_ Qui sont-ils ?** S'enquit Hawke. Elle était déjà concentrée, prête à tout pour faire entrer sa famille dans la ville.

**_ Meeran est un mercenaire, le chef des Rougelames. Ils cherchent des recrues. Athenril… Disons qu'elle fait dans la contrebande. **

**_ Je n'ai pas le choix, de toute façon.** Constata la Voleuse**. Ma famille doit entrer dans la ville !**

**_ Et moi ?** interrogea Aveline. Je **ne veux pas laisser les autres encourir des dettes pour moi !**

**_ Vous restez avec nous, Aveline, vous n'avez pas le choix pour le moment.** Refusa l'aînée.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se dirigea résolument vers le coin que Gamlen avait désigné en parlant du mercenaire. Elle n'aimait pas les contrebandiers et préférait nettement un tueur réglo. Elle n'était pas douée pour l'économie, trouvant plus de goût à la sureté de ses lames. Meeran était un homme sec, d'une quarantaine d'année. Il portait une armure de cuir de bonne facture et une lame à deux mains impressionnantes. Lorsqu'elle se campa face à lui, il la détailla, ne s'attardant pas sur ses compagnes, et eu un sourire appréciateur.

**« C'est vous, Meeran ?** lança effrontément la Voleuse. Le sourire de son interlocuteur s'élargit.

**_ Vous devez être la nièce de Gamlen. Intéressant…**

**_ Faire entrer quelqu'un en ville n'est pas à la portée de toutes les bourses. Pourquoi avoir accepté ?**

**_ Votre oncle nous a parlé de vous, et s'il n'a pas exagéré, cela peut être rentable pour nous. De plus, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on nous propose les services d'un apostat.**

**_ Vous connaissez ma sœur ? **Grimaça la jeune femme. **Notre oncle a été plus prolixe que prévu… Bon, qu'est ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse pour nous faire entrer ?**

**_ Un noble m'a entourloupé et mes hommes ont frôlé la mort. On ne peut pas se charger de lui, il a enrôlé des mercenaires et fait appeler la garde dès qu'on s'approche. Mais vous, il ne vous connaît pas. Tuez- le, et vous serez des nôtres. **

Le noble fut simple à trouver. Il regardait autour de lui avec un air terriblement anxieux.

**_ Vous êtes sûrs de vous ?** demanda-t-il aux deux hommes qui le flanquaient, adossés au mur.

**_ Sûrs et certains… Il est dans la cour, et il ne bouge pas.**

**_ Comment vais-je faire ? Je ne peux pas atteindre l'embarcadère et le bateau va arriver… Eh ! Vous là ! Qui êtes-vous ? **S'exclama-t-il en voyant le petit groupe d'approcher.

Hawke se contenta d'un sourire. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier que déjà elle avait planté sa dague dans sa gorge. Les deux autres tentèrent de se protéger, mais Aveline en transperça un et l'autre brûla rapidement sous une boule de feu lancée par la Mage. Ne s'embarrassant pas, la Voleuse trancha la tête du noble et la rapporta à Meeran.

Ce dernier, sous le sourire moqueur de Hawke, eut un mouvement de recul en la voyant. Elle se retint cependant : elle avait trop besoin de lui.

**_ Je… vois.**

**_ Ca a été presque trop facile.**

**_ Et bien, Gamlen n'avait pas menti ! **Continua le mercenaire d'un ton incrédule. ** Bienvenues chez les Rougelames.**

Et il s'éloigna vers le capitaine.

Elle rejoignit sa mère qui les observait avec anxiété.

**_ Alors ?** S'impatienta leur oncle devant leur silence.

**_ Vous en doutiez encore ?** Ricana Hawke.

**_ Bien. Je vais voir Meeran pour savoir où en sont les pots de vins. Attendez-moi là…**

**_ Ca y est ?** demanda Béthany tandis qu'il s'éloignait. **Nous sommes enfin arrivées ?**

Sa sœur sourit.

_** Oui, nous sommes arrivées.**

**_ Si seulement Carver était avec nous ! **Déplora Léandra.

**_ Et Wesley.** Murmura Aveline. Hawke se tourna vers elles.

**_ Allons-y ! Voyons ce que cette ville nous réserve ! »**

_Et voilà le troisième chapitre ! Promis, le quatrième arrive vite !_

_Désolée si la fin est plus rapide, mais je voulais poster aujourd'hui et je suis fatiguée… Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira._

_A la prochaine !_

_Gallanodel_


End file.
